For King and Country
by Mandalore Jaig
Summary: The countries of Attolia, Sounis, and Eddis are now at peace. But the danger of the Mede still rests on the horizon. Perhaps a new King's Thief can save the peninsula and exact Gen's revenge on Nauresh.


**For King and Country**

A shape moved toward the palace, skillfully avoiding the guards. He scaled the walls with apparent ease. He meticulously made his way towards the king of Attolia's window. His form, clad completely in black, slipped through the window and snuck towards the king's bed.

"I'm out here," a voice called.

The man in black froze and walked out to the balcony. The king was sitting above the balcony on the roof of the palace.

"Hello, Gen," the man in black spoke softly.

"Jaig."

"I forget how much you enjoy your nightly strolls. You should really get some rest."

"So they keep telling me." Gen jumped off the roof and landed softly on the balcony. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. The ship leaves in the morning. I'll be gone in a few hours."

"You're sure you can handle this?" There was concern in the king's voice.

"I believe so, yes. But even if I fail my replacement is ready."

They stood in silence for a few moments, admiring the view. Then Gen spoke, "Why did you volunteer for this? Attolia isn't your country. Neither is Eddis or Sounis. The Mede is no threat to you."

Jaig looked intently at Gen. "He tried to kill my friend, you, multiple times, and is trying to invade and take your country. You're not my king Gen, and this isn't my country, but there are still people I care about here, namely you. I won't allow someone to come and destroy you and those you care about."

Gen smiled. "It was good to see you again."

"You too. I'll see you when my mission is complete." Jaig slipped off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

"Can you trust him?" asked the Queen of Attolia, who had walked into the room after Jaig had left.

Gen sighed. "I believe so. My greatest fear is that he will get lost in his revenge."

"That's not your greatest fear," the Queen said pointedly. "You're afraid that he won't come back. You've pretty much always been the one to go into enemy territory. You wish it was you going."

There was silence for awhile. "Besides," the Queen said, "it wasn't the Medes that caused his brother's death."

"No, but he wants someone to blame. The Mede makes an easy alternative to those involved."

"Agreed. Do you think he can pull it off?"

"I hope so," said Gen. "This could go badly for us, or it could buy a lot of breathing space."

"Then let us pray it goes well."

Akrentesh, the Medean ambassador to Attolia, was staring out the window at the ocean. It was the early morning and the sun was just beginning to lighten the horizon. A man came through the doorway quietly. "Report," said Akrentesh without turning.

"All of the boats have left. There were no passengers, and we checked the holds. No one was hiding on board. He didn't leave."

Akrentesh trusted the informant's abilities. "Very well. Inform the messenger ship that something is amiss. Attolis's man hasn't left."

Nauresh reported to the Emperor's private rooms. "The Attolian agent has not left yet. Their plan seems to have been delayed."

"So it would appear. And our troops? How near to readiness are they?"

"Two, perhaps three weeks. Our troops are spread far and wide. We are waiting for the extra ships to be completed."

The Emperor grunted at this. "I grow weary of these mongrels' impotence. The peoples of Peninsula have embarrassed as enough as it is. Hurry the completion as much as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty." Nauresh bowed slightly, turned, and left.

The wind blew in Jaig's hair as the waves rocked the boat. He loved the ocean, at least when it was peaceful. It was beautiful and calm. It allowed him a break from all the thoughts and emotions churning inside of him.

Late the next day, Jaig arrived in a port belonging to one of Medea's northern "allies". The citizens were poor and sour looking. Jaig took his few belongings and walked down the gang plank. He traveled through several of the streets, seeming to meander aimlessly. He arrived at a small building where a man was waiting for him.

"You're late," he said abruptly.

"The winds were weak," replied Jaig, giving the correct response to the challenge.

"The wagon will be here in a minute. You'll have time to change." The man jabbed a finger at the back room.

Jaig was changed and ready by the time the wagon arrived. He was dressed in native garb as an old woman, bent and haggard. He climbed into the wagon and shut out the heat of the day by closing the cloth cover. The wagon lurched forward.

Jaig had made it to the capital.

Explosions rocked the capital. The noise woke the Emperor. He arose and hurried to his balcony. He couldn't quite see where the explosions were coming from, but it was nearby. The nearby buildings were red due to the flames.

"It's your barracks compound," said a Medean voice behind him. The Emperor could just make him out of the darkness.

"Guards!"Jaig spun around and there was a flash from his hand as a throwing knife hit the door just below the handle. It embedded itself deep in the door and the hilt stopped the handle from turning, keeping the door securely closed. The guards began to yell and throw themselves at the door to knock it open.

The Emperor looked from Jaig to the door and back. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Yes, Nauresh sends his regards."

"Nauresh sent you! Traitor!"

"That's no way to speak of the future Emperor." Jaig approached with a drawn knife. Just then the door burst and two guards rushed in, heading straight for Jaig. Jaig hurled his knife, but missed.

"I want him taken alive!" yelled the Emperor.

The guards struggled with Jaig, but a blow to his head knocked the fight out of him. They hauled Jaig to his knees and pulled his head back. The Emperor strode towards him, full of self confidence. "You will be taken to the dungeons and tortured. And when I'm done with you, I'll move on to Nauresh."

Jaig's eyes rolled in his head. He couldn't quite focus. The Emperor cuffed him across the ears. "Listen to me when I speak! Guards, take him away."

"Impossible. The ships were checked. You couldn't have gotten across. There were no passengers or stowaways. All boats were checked that arrived in the capital."

"I was on ship's crew and didn't arrive in the capital. I arrived in a northern city and traveled by land in the capital."


End file.
